Acting the Part
by heartgirl9229
Summary: Kouga and his girlfriend soon to be mate Kisa are united as Kisa aditions for a comercial in Kouga's city. What she doesn't know, is that the 'comercial' audition will change her and her kids' lives forever.
1. Sakura and Yoshi

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, the musical Honk (But I own the script), or Pokemon.**

"Kouga get your ass down here!" InuYasha looked at his old roommate with disgust.

"Did you have some fucking fun last night?"

"What do you mean Yash?"

"Some kids called, apparently your girlfriend is in town working. They called at 4 am for Gods sake!!!"

"So… they still wake up early…" Kouga was finally waking up but felt like he had a migraine. Talking to himself didn't help in the slightest way.

"Kouga who are the damn nocturnal brats!" InuYasha snarled. He was defiantly NOT a morning person.

"They're my kids, they live with their mom."

"Look I have an audition to do so I won't be back 'til about 7." Yasha had been too tired he didn't seem to digest what his best friend was saying.

"Yoshi, your sister's staying at a friend's house, so do you want to come with mommy to work?" Kisa started packing Yoshi's 'work' bag with crayons, CD player, and several various coloring books.

"Mommy what are you working on today?" Yoshi loved coming to his moms work because she almost never did the same thing.

"Um… I have an audition."

Grabbing her keys, Kisa nudged her five-year old out of the door and into the Acura. "Everything you need is in this bag."

"The next girl can come in InuYasha."

"Why don't we just give it to whoever this chick is, she's the last one on the list. Here's the wenches resume, her name is Kisa Sasaki and her image is excellent, if she can act even a little bit she'll beat those 'professionals' by a long-shot."

"InuYasha, we're doing this so _you_ won't have relationship problems. So we need to pick the best for Kagome's audition."

"Yeah… but saying this is a commercial audition? You're stupid."

The doors opened revealing a confidant looking girl. Kisa's auburn hair seemed to glow, although it was pulled up into a ponytail. Silver eyes scanned the room as she walked gracefully over to the "director".

Walking behind her was a little boy with sleek black hair, he settled himself close to the area that his mom was working at.

After about 1 hour the audition ended and she was told she could leave.

"Yoshi, what do you want to do today?" Kisa watched the fireball dash into the car in a questionable manner.

"Let's go see daddy! We called him this morning and I haven't seen him in a really long time!"

"Fine, but we can't stay long, if I don't get this job then we'll have to go to grandma's again."

Kisa turned on the CD player and started to listen to her son's favorite musical, Honk. After listening to the CD Yoshi started to recognize his dad's apartment building. As soon as Kisa opened the back door that obviously had child locks on it, Yoshi sprinted up the closest staircase and stopped to knock at apartment number 217.

'The twins called? I can't believe it!' Kouga finished with his cereal and placed his bowl into the sink as soon as a knock was heard on his door. 'Who could it be? I know I paid the damn bill.'

"Hello…"

"Daddy!!!" Kouga had no time to think as he still clung to the doorknob.

"Hey Yoshi, where's your sis?" Kouga picked up his son and flung him onto his hip. "Kura stayed at a friend's house." "What do you want to do today? I have something for you!" Every time Kisa and her kids visited, Kouga's supposed roommate was always missing, and gifts magically appeared.

"Kisa what are you doing here? I thought you were working on Broadway?"

"She was the Cat in Honk! She was in Honk!!!"

"Like Yoshi said, I was in Honk. I'm here for an audition, my Broadway experience ended last week and I was thinking of getting a small commercial job before my first official movie audition!!!"

Yoshi looked at the DVD his dad handed him and squealed.

"So do you two want to watch the new present?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look mom, it's Pokemon!"

Yoshi bounded over to the tan couch while Kouga popped in the DVD. Kisa started to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" Kouga and Yoshi asked in unison.

Kisa looked up at the sight before her and tried to calm down, "Y-y-you guys look like..." But Kisa wasn't able to finish her sentence because the Pokemon theme song entered the boys' ears.


	2. Pre InuYasha

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, Pokemon, Kiki's Delivery Service, or Spirited away (but I own DVDs with all of them in it!!!) or any other anime/manga names used in this story. **

**Last Chapter-**

"Konichiwa…"

"Daddy!!!" Kouga had no time to think as he still clung to the doorknob.

"Hey Yoshi, where's your sis?" Kouga picked up his son and flung him onto his hip. "Kura stayed at a friend's house." "What do you want to do today? I have something for you!" Every time Kisa and her kids visited, Kouga's supposed roommate was always missing, and gifts magically appeared.

"Kisa what are you doing here? I thought you were working on Broadway?"

"She was the Cat in Honk! She was in Honk!!!"

"Like Yoshi said, I was in Honk. I'm here for an audition, my Broadway experience ended last week and I was thinking of getting small commercial job before my first official movie audition!!!"

Kouga watched as Kisa left to pick up Sakura.

'Well, at least they can finally meet my room mate.' To be honest, he didn't want the kids to be here when Kisa met him.

InuYasha never really found out that Kouga even had kids, let alone two of them! He could have told InuYasha that his doctor called and told him he was pregnant and InuYasha would merely shrug it off as normal news, yeah, how's the weather, I got a promotion, I'm pregnant, InuYasha wouldn't notice.

Scooping up the slumbering boy, Kouga turned off Pokemon and brought Yoshi to InuYasha's bed. After tucking in his son Kouga let out a huge sigh and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

'They've grown so much. I feel like I don't even know them anymore!' His statement was pretty true; he knew that Sakura loved Kiki's Delivery Service, ramen, and singing. Yoshi adored Pokemon, Digimon, and Bey-blade, spaghetti and meatballs, and going to work with his mom. Any other information he knew were tidbits like favorite musicals and such, but other than that knew nothing.

"Mommy, is that daddy's house!?!"

"Yes Kura, that's his apartment right there."

They girls had just arrived taking no notice to the fact that there were now two cars parked in the parking lot under apartment number 217.

"Which one of these does he live in?" Kisa opened the door and unbuckled her daughter, and swung her onto her hip.

"I don't know exactly, but we'll find it. It's on the upper level."


	3. Movie Idols and Tuptim

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. This fic was written out of writer's block but if anyone likes it I can write a few more chapters… Oh and the reason the font is so big (14) is because I lost my glasses and am have trouble seeing the screen.**

**FYI:**

**' ' Thoughts**

**" "Speech**

**( ) Author's Note**

**Info:**

**Mayu Lee-4-ningen**

**Yoshi Helix-5-youkai**

**Sakura Helix-5-hanyou**

**Rin Takahashi-6-ningen**

**Kanna Tama-10-youkai**

**Shippo Higurashi-12-youkai**

**Kohaku Hidiakotsu-15-ningen**

**Kisa-23-ningen**

**Sango Lee-25-ningen**

**Kouga Helix-26-youkai**

**Miroku Lee-27-ningen**

**Kagome Higurashi-27-miko**

**InuYasha Takahashi-27-hanyou**

**Kagura Uindo-28-youkai**

**Kikyo Starr-28-miko**

**Naraku Tama-29-hanyou**

**Sesshomaru Takahashi-30-youkai**

**Origumo Tama-32-ningen**

**Kaede Starr-59-miko**

**Other characters will be added later**

**Recap-**

"Mommy is that daddy's house!"

"Hai Kura, that's his apartment right there."

They girls had just arrived taking no notice to the fact that there were now two cars parked in the parking lot under apartment number 217.

"Which one of these does he live in?" Kisa opened the door and unbuckled her daughter, and swung her onto her hip.

"I don't know exactly, but we'll find it. It's on the upper level."

InuYasha walked up to his apartment and opened the door. 'Damn you Kouga, can't you at least lock the freaking door?' Inu's thoughts were distracted by the sound of laughter and a CD that he knew they didn't own.

"You're InuYasha!" Yoshi ran at Inu's legs and hugged them to death.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Inu, meet Yoshi. He called this morning."

"Wait, why the fuck is the runt here!"

"Inu calm down, this is my son, Yoshi. My girlfriend is a huge fan of yours."

"What do you mean, 'your son'?"

"I mean, he is my kid, my girlfriend went to pick up Sakura, his twin."

"What is this CD?" Inu was calming down, the day was hectic and he had a lot of phone calls to make.

"It's my mommy! She was on Broadway in Honk and she was the Cat! This is the CD she made."

"Wait, your mom was in Honk?"

"Yeah! She was the Cat!"

InuYasha suddenly recognized the kid, Yoshi as Kouga called him, as the boy at the audition. Inu smirked.

"Look, I have to make a few calls Kouga, so can you keep the brat quiet?"

"Sure. Hey Yosh, wanna watch Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Sure!"

Kouga picked up Yoshi and carried him to Kouga's bed to watch Full Metal Alchemist on his mini TV.

InuYasha sat on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. After three rings the person picked up.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hello, this is InuYasha Takahashi, I'm calling about your audition today."

A scream was heard in the background and the female calmed herself down, well enough to talk on the phone at least. Kisa had just picked up Sakura and put her in the car.

"Sorry Takahashi-san, I'm a huge fan of your work!"

"Thanks, anyway the audition you did was amazing and my brother and I wanted to know if you would be interested in a movie/musical version of The King and I?"

"I thought that was a private audition?" Kisa was confused, she didn't remember seeing him or his brother, but she never remembered anything that went on at an audition.

"It is, my girlfriend, the director, told me to look for rising talent." That was close to the truth; honestly Kagome told him that if he didn't find at least one person to audition for Tuptim he wouldn't be allowed to come over to her house for the entire movie shoot. Nobody sent in anything for Tuptim and auditions were going to end tomorrow. Inu's audition was taking place that evening, but he had no clue what he was auditioning for. He trusted that Kagome wouldn't make him do anything too crazy.

"Um, I'll have to talk to my kids about it. I never audition for anything without their permission."

"Sure, I'll call you later to see about your answer." InuYasha hung up with a smirk on his face. If she was that excited talking to him, he could just imagine how she would react when meeting him.

Dialing Kagome's number, InuYasha sat in anticipation.

Kisa and Sakura looked around on the upper level trying desperately to remember which one her boyfriend lived in.

"Sakura, what did you do today?"

"Um, Jessica's mommy is teaching us ballet and French. She says in order to dance you have to know the language. I think that is kinda silly, but I like it."

"What did you learn?" Kisa pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number while listening to her daughter.

"We learned all five positions of the feet and hands, but really there are six positions of the hands cause there is high fifth," Sakura showed her mother, "and low fifth." Sakura finished in low fifth just as Kouga picked up his cell.

"Amazing Sakura."

"Kisa, where are you?"

"Um, looking for your apartment, which one is it again?"

"217."

"Thanks, we'll be there soon."

"Kisa, my roommate is here."

"Nice, I finally get to meet the mystery roommate. I've got to go, Sakura is about to knock on a stranger's door. I love you!" Kisa hung up her phone and called Sakura over before her fist hit the wooden door.

"Kura, it's number 217, right next to that one." Kisa pointed to a door and Sakura ran over to it and knocked.

"Inu can you get the door?"

InuYasha said goodbye to Kagome and hung up. He strolled over to the door and opened it to see a little girl around the age of five.

"Mommy, this isn't daddy's house, this is InuYasha's house!" Sakura stated to her mother then attacked Inu's legs in a huge hug. 'What is it with dumb kids and hugs?' InuYasha thought.

Kisa walked over to Sakura and saw InuYasha himself. Kisa screamed.

Kouga ran over to the door to see what the problem was, he smelt Kisa and heard her scream.

"Daddy!"

"Sakura why don't I take you to my room and you can watch TV with Yoshi?"

Without waiting for a reply, Kouga scooped up Sakura and carried her into his room, coming back in less than 30 seconds.

"Kisa what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me who your roommate was?"

"Cause you wouldn't have believed me."

"Soooooooo!"

Kisa kissed him and headed inside the house.

"Inu, meet Kisa, my girlfriend."

InuYasha glanced over towards Kouga's room and then looked over to the couple now sitting on the couch.

"Your kids are crazy."

"How?" Kisa wanted to say more, but was having trouble talking. InuYasha. The InuYasha, shared an apartment with her boyfriend!

"Well, they both see me and hug my knee's to death." InuYasha hated kids, but Kagome wanted several, these kids were definitely NOT helping him like kids.

"That's just because she named our kids after Sango and your first movie characters. She watched all types of your movies and the twins grew up to your movies."

Kisa blushed in embarrassment at Kouga's answer. Kouga and InuYasha laughed at her and Inu decided to ask again.

"So Kisa, when do you think you can get the answer to me? The audition ends tomorrow for Tuptim and I think you'd love the people in the cast already.

"Who?"

"Can't tell ya."

"I'll ask my kids later tonight and give you the answer when I can. So Kouga, how did you two meet?"

The three talked endlessly until Inu left for his audition. Kouga and Kisa started to make out on the couch when the twins walked into the living room.

"EWWWWW!" The twins made faces and shouted in unison.

Kouga pulled away from Kisa and Kisa motioned for the twins to sit on the couch.

"Yoshi, Kura, how would you feel if I auditioned for a movie?"

Sakura glanced at Yoshi as if they were having a telepathic conversation when Kura spoke up.

"What is it for?"

"The King and I."

"I love that play!"

"I know, if I get permission, I'll audition for Tuptim tomorrow."

Sakura and Yoshi glanced at each other and then back at their mom.

"Yoshi and I give our permission."

This was always what happened, Kisa would ask, and either Yoshi or Kura would take over the questioning.

"Thanks!"

"Mom we have to go home soon, you promised that we could audition for a play if we went to bed early!"

"Did your mom really promise you that?" Everyone turned around to see InuYasha at the doorway and the twins jumped off the couch and hugged his knees.

"Yep, she said, 'Yoshi, Sakura you get in this car right now,' but we didn't want to go so she said 'fine if you get in the car in five seconds I'll let you audition in a real show.' Then we ran to the car and got in so now she said that if we promised to go home and sleep early we could audition!"

"Cool, but how about you guys spend the night? What do you say Inu?"

"I don't have a problem with that, the kids could stay in the guest room. What do you say Kisa?"

Kisa looked around the room and sighed, "I guess."

The twins rushed into the guest room and they fell to sleep immediately.

'This is going to be a long night.'

**A/N- Everyone thank my beta reader!**


	4. Hey Ho Hollywood

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. This fic was written out of writer's block but if anyone likes it I can write a few more chapters… Oh and the reason the font is so big (14) is because I lost my glasses and am have trouble seeing the screen.**

**FYI:**

**' ' Thoughts**

**" "Speech**

**( ) Author's Note**

**-IMPORTANT-**

**I am starting to add characters that speak different languages. If you see a foreign language like "Hai." Than in italics right after the speech the translated version will appear in brackets, for example:**

**"Hai, I will be there." _(Yes)_**

**This shows that hai means yes.**

**Info (Sorted by ages):**

Mayu Lee-4-ningen

Yoshi Helix-5-youkai

Sakura Helix-5-hanyou

Rin Takahashi-6-ningen

Kanna Tama-10-youkai

Shippo Higurashi-12-youkai

Kohaku Hidiakotsu-15-ningen

Kisa Sasaki-23-ningen

Sango Lee-25-ningen

Kouga Helix-26-youkai

Miroku Lee-27-ningen

Kagome Higurashi-27-miko

InuYasha Takahashi-27-hanyou

Kagura Uindo-28-youkai

Kikyo Starr-28-miko

Naraku Tama-29-hanyou

Sesshomaru Takahashi-30-youkai

Origumo Tama-32-ningen

Kaede Starr-59-miko

**Other characters will be added later**

**Recap-**

The twins rushed into the guest room and fell to sleep immediately.

'This is going to be a long night.'

"What are the twerps auditioning for?"

"I don't know exactly, but I was thinking a commercial or something."

InuYasha and Kisa were sitting on the couch, Kouga just left because his editor called and wanted to discuss his new manga with him and someone wanted to publish it. So Kouga left for work to talk to Mr. Humphrey and some random dude.

"Why don't they audition for The King and I? Kags needs as many people as she can get. Especially kids. This is her third movie she's ever made, and her first musical, and only friends are going to the audition to help her out."

"I don't know I mean, their first performance should be something small, and I don't think they would commit to something for that long."

"Do any of 'em dance?"

"Of course, I'm teaching the twins ballet and jazz. Kura's friend's mom is also teaching her ballet and French, but Yoshi isn't exactly liking the idea of someone else teaching him, so I work with both of them when I have time."

"How far along are they?"

"Not to far, I mean they have the positions down strait, they can plié,

relevé, petite tendu, battement fondu derrière, oh and they can do the cutest révérence. They're just finished learning battement tendu, Sakura has just mastered a single pirouette and I'm still happy about that. But anything more than that I'm not sure they can do. Although I'm not exactly sure what Jessica's mom teaches Sakura most of the time. I believe she knows how to do a brisé volé, but I could be wrong. Today they just went over positions.

For jazz, they can do simple stuff, like jazz squares and ponies."

"That's more than several kids there age can do, what are they six? Seven?"

"Five."

"Wow, I didn't think kids that age could do some of that stuff. I think they should at least audition."

"Speaking of audition, what do I need to do for the audition?"

"You need a prepared monologue and song, I'll help you decide what. Then there is a cold reading and if you can sight-read how well you can sing a song from the script. Can you sight-read?" (Sight-read for all of you non-musical people means singing a song usually w/o an accompaniment and the singer reads the notes and sings it, if this doesn't make sense, email me and I'll give you a better description)

"Who can't?" Kisa laughed at her joke.

"Anyways, I heard you were in Honk so the song 'Play With Your Food' that ya did would be the best choice and it's Kags' favorite song."

"I can do that. Wait… How did you know I was in Honk, and the Cat no less?"

"I heard your kid play some cd, I asked him who it was and he said you. I knew the song and you have great vocals."

"Thanks… I guess."

"As for monologues, what do you know?"

"Various movie monologues, stage monologues, regular monologues too. Like 'Audition.'"

"'Audition' is perfect."

"What do the kids need?"

"So you'll let 'em audition?"

"I guess."

"Um, a song, nothing fancy really 'Tomorrow' from Annie or some Disney song or something should really do it, a kids monologue or poem, and a cold reading. They can read right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I can bring them to the audition tomorrow afternoon. I can even teach them a monologue, or a poem. Whatever they want really."

"Yoshi knows a few short poems."

"You should go to sleep, you have an audition tomorrow."

"When will I find out if me or the kids got in?"

"The list'll be posted outside the building, and anyone who makes it'll be contacted. Do you have a resume ready?"

"Yeah, I have them pre-made."

"Good, I'll get some for the kids tomorrow since I got nothin' better ta do. Well I'm going to bed, 'night."

'Well, she's crazy, why the fuck did I talk to her so calmly, I didn't know I could… oh well after tomorrow I won't need to worry about it.'

Kisa laid down on the couch and fell asleep before Kouga even got home.

Kisa woke up to the sound of kids running around crazy and the smell of… ramen. (Guess who's cooking)

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy guess what! We get to audition for um… what was it called again?"

"The King and I, remember Yoshi?"

"Thanks Kura, anyway, we have a real audition!"

Kisa looked at her watch and bolted out of bed. If she remembered correctly auditions for Tuptim started at 9:30 and it was already 8:47.

"Can you watch the kids? I am so going to be late! Oh my gosh, my clothes are across town!"

Kouga started to chuckle as he walked into the room and threw some clothes at his frantic girlfriend.

"Glad to see your up. Inu said he'd drive you cause he needs to do something over there with the twins. I went over to that motel your staying at and got some clothes for you guys."

"Thanks!" Kisa gave Kouga a kiss and the twins started to make faces and gagging noises.

Kouga picked up Kisa bridal style and brought her to his room to get dressed.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah Kura?"

"Where's the potty?" Sakura began to do a little frantic potty dance.

InuYasha looked at her in a nervous fashion, picked her up, and ran her to the bathroom.

"Thank you!" Sakura hugged Inu and closed the bathroom door.

"Inu, what are you making?" Inu walked back towards the stove to turn it off and serve the noodles.

"Ramen."

"Cool! That's Kura's all-time favorite food!"

"Mine too, do ya want some?"

Inu walked towards his car and opened the rear door when Kisa tapped his shoulder, "How about we take my car?"

Inu didn't really care, 'oh well, it's your gas money.' Inu saw the car the trio were getting into, a Subaru Outback, nothing compared to his Lexus CS.

Kisa looked at InuYasha and tossed him the keys.

Inu got in the drivers seat and adjusted the seat and mirror, put the keys in the ignition, and started driving.

"Mom, can we listen to the CD?"

"Sure."

"What CD?"

Sakura looked at InuYasha like he was crazy and Yoshi just laughed.

"The CD they're talking about is the soundtrack to Grease." Kisa popped in the CD and started to sing along to Grease with the twins joining in where they knew the words.

Inu twitched his ears as he hopped onto the freeway.

"Cool! Do it again!" the twins anxiously stared at Inu.

"Do what?"

"The twitchy-thingie!" Kura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kura… be nice." Kisa couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

Inu twitched his ears and the twins stared at his ears like little kids watching Dora the Explorer, they were hooked.

Inu turned off the radio as the four arrived at the huge building that Kagome was auditioning at. InuYasha helped Kisa out of the car and Kisa opened the door so the kids could get out.

"I'll drop ya off at the auditioning room and then head down to the fourth floor to get the resumes done. Then the twins will be practicing the monologues and poems I have them there until their audition. I'm in room 736c. If you get lost, just ask around and someone should help ya."

"Why are you doing this?" Kisa pressed as the group stepped into the elevator. Sakura stood at the back of the elevator afraid of the metal doors, while Yoshi begged to press the button and hit the #3.

"Huh? Oh I just promised to get someone and the more people that audition, the closer the production is to being perfect."

The metal doors opened and the group rushed out, Kisa was lead to the auditioning room and Inu walked up to Kagome.

"Hey babe," he stole a kiss. "This is Kisa, can you keep her with ya till her kids' audition?"

"Sure!" Kagome hadn't expected Inu to pull through, but he did. Leading Kisa over to the area they were to be working at, Kagome and Kisa left the group.

! Much later, at the twins audition!

Yoshi went over to the area where he was told to be. Kagome smiled at him and asked him to state his name and what his monologue was called. Yoshi stood confidently just like he had seen his mother do all the time.

"My name is Yoshi Helix, and I'm doing a monologue called _Cooties_ by Kathryn Madarasz: (I really did write this so if it seems like something you've read before, than it's merely a coincidence)

_Mama, what are cooties? My friend Kyle told me that girls them. I'm not exactly sure what cooties are, but from what Kyle said, they're catchable. Kyle wouldn't lie to me… I think. Mommy, can you die from them? And why are you laughing; this is serious!"_

"That was wonderful Yoshi," Kagome wrote something down on her piece of paper, "can you sing me something now please?"

"OK! I think I'll sing _The Old Grey Mare_.

_The old gray mare,  
She ain't what she used to be  
Ain't what she used to be,  
Ain't what she used to be  
The old gray mare,  
She ain't what she used to be  
A long time ago. _

A long time ago,  
A long time ago,  
The old gray mare,  
She ain't what she used to be  
A long time ago.

The old gray mare,  
She tripped on the sniffle tree,  
Tripped on the sniffle tree,  
Tripped on the sniffle tree  
The old gray mare,  
She tripped on the sniffle tree  
A long time ago.

A long time ago,  
A long time ago,  
The old gray mare,  
She tripped on the sniffle tree  
Many long, many long, many long years ago."

"Thank you. Next, if you can read this for me, just the highlighted part though." Kagome handed him the script and showed him the line he needed to read. Yoshi read it and Kagome had Kura do the same thing.

(I realized that you all might not know this, but parent aren't allowed to see the kid's audition, especially his or her own kid. If you want to know why, ask, but if not than quit reading this and go back to the story!)

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"My mommy says not to talk to strangers."

"It's ok, I'm not a stranger."

Kura got scared and started to cry, Kagome called for Kisa to come up and comfort her.

"Kura sweetie, Miss Kagome is very nice. If you don't want to do this I can bring you to the other room with everyone and you don't have to audition, or maybe Miss Kagome will let me sit here and watch."

Kura looked at Kagome who nodded to Kisa and stopped the tears that were streaming down her face.

"M-m-my name's Sakura Helix, but everyone calls me Kura."

"Well then Kura, would you please tell me a monologue or poem, also, who wrote it?"

"Um, I'm doing a short monologue by Jimmy Brunelle (He's the real author)

_It was like this yesterday, and the day before. It never changes. I just want it to be over with. Why can't they just go? We won, they didn't. When all of this started I was all happy and everything. Now, I just want to go home. When I look out of the portal I try to see it. It's just so far away. And then I wake up and the dream starts all over again."_

Kagome scribbled something down and looked up at the little girl who was finally getting comfortable on the mock stage. "Thank, see you did great! Do you think you could sing for me?"

Kura nodded her head and said she was singing _On Top of My Pizza._

"_On top of my pizza  
All covered with sauce  
Could not find the pepperonis  
I think they got lost _

I looked in the closet  
I looked in the sink  
I looked in the cup that  
Held my drink

I looked in the saucepan  
Right under the lid  
No matter where I looked  
Those pepperonis stayed hid

Next time you make pizza  
I'm begging you, please  
Do not give me pepperoni  
But just plain old cheese"

"Kura can you read this for me? It's the goodbye letter that Princess Ying Yaowlak writes for the school teacher Anna."

Kagome hands the script to Kura who hands it back, "It's ok. I know that letter by heart." Kura put on a Siamese accent and began:

_Dear friend and teacher,_

_Do not go away, we are in great need of you._

_We are like one blind; do not let us fall down into_

_darkness. Have deep and sincere concern for us. Lead us in_

_right road._

_Your Loving Pupil,_

_Princess Ying Yaowlak_

"Thanks! I'll see you guys later, oh and Kisa?"

"Yes?"

"If you or your kids make it, would you object to going to different countries to film? We're going to Thailand, Japan, Burma, Italy, and finishing here in the United States for the premier of the show and final shooting."

"I have no problem with that, only I can't afford tickets."

"You wouldn't need to worry about it, we cover stuff like that, and I will definitely be calling by tomorrow afternoon. Bye!"

Kisa and Sakura left the audition room to meet up with InuYasha and Yoshi.

"Hey Kisa!"

"Miroku! I haven't seen you in a while."

Sango and a little girl appear and Kisa started to breath heavily. InuYasha said goodbye and Sakura ran over to Sango with Kisa chasing after her.

"Hi! I'm Sakura and this is my mommy, she's a big fan of yours!" by this time, Yoshi came up and squealed. Kisa just blushed.

"Hey Kura, Yoshi you remember Miroku right?"

"He was in Honk!" The twins ran up to his and hugged his legs.

"Sango babe, this is Kisa, Sakura, and Yoshi. Kisa was in Honk with me. Kisa, this is my wife Sango and my daughter Isabella, you can call her Bella though. She speaks Italian, we adopted her last month. Are you auditioning for The King and I?"

"Yeah, actually the twins and I all auditioned. You?"

"Sango and I auditioned a few days ago."

InuYasha looked at the group and sighed.

"Kisa, hurry up or the twins are gonna try to drive that thing you call a car away without us."

"Fine, I hope to see you guys later, and it was great meeting you Sango."

"A rivederci!" _(Goodbye)_ called Isabella who was busy talking to her mom.

The gang walked to the elevator and stepped in before Kisa let out a huge squeal closely followed by Yoshi and finally Sakura.

"What the fuck is your problem! Calm down already damn it!"

The trio quieted and Sakura tugged on the bottom of Inu's t-shirt.

"Yasha, what does 'fuck' and 'damn it' mean?"

If looks could kill, InuYasha would be dead and buried with the look Kisa was giving him.

"Those are words only adults can say."

The elevator dinged and the twins rushed out of the door and raced InuYasha to the car.

"Ouch! Mommy, Yoshi pulled my tail!"

"No, you stepped on my foot!"

Kisa rushed out after the twins only to pull them apart and have them buckled into their respective booster seats. Inu climbed into the driver's seat and Kisa boarded shotgun.

"Hey Kurshi," Kisa started jokingly, using the shortened version of the twins combined names. "how would you feel about going to different countries?"

"Depends if we could come back."

"Yoshi, you know we'd come back."

"Fine but only if I can learn Italian, Kura's learning French, so I want to learn Italian."

"Fine."

The twins yanked off their seatbelts while Kisa and InuYasha opened the doors. Kura jumped on InuYasha's back and got a piggyback ride while playing with his ears. Yoshi jumped on Kisa's back and flicked his tail from side to side.

Kouga met the heard at the front door and gave Kisa a kiss on the cheek. The twins hopped off the adult's backs and went to the guest room for a nap, which the twins actually looked forward to, and fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow.

"So Inu, what do ya have planned for today?"

"Nothing, but I know that you have some work to finish Kouga."

"The book is almost done and isn't due to the editor for a month!"

"Just make sure ya finish it."

Kisa went into the kitchen and made ramen for lunch.

"Oh, Kisa and the kids are gonna be in the movie."

"You don't know that yet, she's gonna call tomorrow afternoon if we made it." Kisa stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**A/N- 13 pages! This is the longest chapter I have ever remembered writing. I hope you like it! It's edited! Thanks!**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	5. Mayu Learns and We're on Our Way

Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I FOUND MY GLASSES!

FYI:

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

( ) Author's Note

-IMPORTANT-

I am starting to add characters that speak different languages. If you see a foreign language like "Hai." Than in italics right after the speech the translated version will appear in brackets, for example:

"Hai, I will be there." _(Yes)_

This shows that hai means yes.

Info (Sorted by ages):

Mayu Lee - 4 - ningen

Akage Tama - 4 - youkai

Jaken Sato - 4 - youkai

Amari Nobunaga - 5 - ningen

Yoshi Helix - 6 - youkai

Sakura Helix - 6 - hanyou

Rin Takahashi - 6 - hanyou

Abi Kishitahashi - 9 - ningen

Kanna Tama - 10 - youkai

Oda Nobunaga - 11 - ningen

Shippo Higurashi - 12 – youkai

Satoru Katana - 12 - ningen

Tsuyu Katana - 14 - miko

Souta Higurashi - 14 - ningen

Kilala Parker - 15 - hanyou

Kohaku Hidiakotsu - 16 - ningen

Kaede Starr - 17 - miko

Manten Hekiriki - 19 - youkai

Ryuukoytsusei Doragon - 19 - youkai

Hiten Hekiriki - 21 - youkai

Ayame Shimanakayama - 22 - youkai

Kisa Sasaki - 23 - ningen

Hojo Itadakimono - 23 - ningen

Ginta Helix - 24 - youkai

Hakkaku Helix - 24 - youkai

Sango Lee - 25 - ningen

Kouga Helix - 26 - youkai

Eri Parker - 26 - ningen

Miroku Lee - 27 - ningen

Kagome Higurashi - 27 - miko

InuYasha Takahashi - 27 - hanyou

Kagura Uindo - 28 - youkai

Kikyo Starr - 28 - miko

Naraku Tama - 29 - hanyou

Yuka Sato - 29 - ningen

Ayumi Kishitahashi - 29 - ningen

Sesshomaru Takahashi - 30 - youkai

Origumo Tama - 32 - ningen

Myouga Flea - 58 - youkai

Recap-

"Oh, Kisa and the kids are gonna be in the movie."

"You don't know that yet, she's gonna call tomorrow afternoon if we made it." Kisa stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kisa sat on Kouga's lap while waiting for the phone to ring. The twins just started their nap and had been extremely hard to calm down, the anticipation created from the awaited phone call only had them growing more and more hyper as the minutes passed and Kisa was exhausted by the time the two of them finally slept.

"Look, I wish you the best, but me and Miroku have a thing ta go to. See ya later."

InuYasha grabbed his keys and left the apartment. After InuYasha closed the door the phone started ringing and Kisa lunged at it and put it on speakerphone.

"Moshi moshi, Kisa speaking."

"Hey Kisa, I just called to let you know you and the kids have both been selected to portray Tuptim and the royal children in my movie. If you don't mind though, all children in the cast will be learning several languages and attend dance lessons. The reason for this is a few of the children will get additional parts in Tuptim's version of Uncle Tom's Cabin."

"Thanks, when will I receive scripts and such, also, when will we be leaving?"

"InuYasha will inform you about those small things, however if you swing by the studio now you can see the official cast list and pick up the scripts."

"Ok Kagome, I'll be there as soon as the kids wake up!"

"Ja ne!" _(See you later)_

Kisa put the phone on the charger and began to passionately kiss Kouga until the twins walked in and looked disgusted.

"Hey guys, you did it! Do you all want ta go to the studio?" Kouga asked as he scooped up the kids and put them into the car in lightning fast speed.

Kisa tried to keep up after grabbing the keys and locking the door, but couldn't keep up with the youkai.

Kouga drove to the studio, having been there several times for InuYasha.

"Kouga, Yoshi plans on learning Italian."

"If he waits a week he'll already know it."

"Why?"

"Youkai and hanyou instantly learn every language and how to write it at the age of six, and their birthday is next week. Oh and I can't come with you guys but I expect phone calls and letters every day."

"Sure, I can't believe we won't see you for three years!"

Yoshi and Sakura looked up at their mom who was on the verge of tears.

The kids got out of the car after Kouga opened the doors and the twins grabbed their mother's hand in an attempt to calm her down.

Posted on the door was the official cast list, and that got Kisa smiling when she noticed who was on the cast:

_The King - Sesshomaru Takahashi_

_Anna - Sango Lee_

_Louis - Souta Higurashi_

_The Kralahome - Miroku Lee_

_Lady Tiang - Kagura Uindo_

_Tuptim - Kisa Sasaki_

_Lun Tha - InuYasha Takahashi_

_Prince Chululongkorn - Kohaku Hidikotsu_

_The Interpreter - Manten Hekiriki_

_The Interpreter for the Kralahome - Myouga Flea_

_Captain Orton - Ryuukoytsusei Doragon_

_Phra Alack - Hiten Hekiriki_

_Sir Edward Ramsay - Hojo Itadakimono_

_Princess Ying Yaowlak - Mayu Lee_

_Guards_

_Guard #1/Rower - Hakkaku Helix_

_Guard #2/Rower - Ginta Helix_

_Wives_

_Lady Kanya - Kaede Starr_

_Lady Sumalee - Kikyo Starr_

_Lady Mali - Eri Parker_

_Lady Prasert - Ayame Shimanakayama_

_Lady Kama - Yuka Sato_

_Lady Sirikit - Ayumi Kishitahashi_

_Royal Children_

_Princess Phialin - Kilala Parker_

_Princess Tasanee - Tsuyu Katana_

_Prince Sakda - Satoru Katana_

_Prince Niran - Shippo Higurashi_

_Prince Aroon - Oda Nobunaga_

_Princess Chanakarn - Kanna Tama_

_Princess Suchin - Abi Kishitahashi_

_Twins - Prince Kasem & Princess Chosita - Yoshi & Sakura Helix_

_Prince Arich - Amari Nobunaga_

_Prince Kiet - Jaken Sato_

_Princess Solada - Akage Tama_

_Princess Ratana - Rin Takahashi_

_The Small House of Uncle Thomas Cast will be announced later on._

"Kouga, look who's on the cast!"

"Kisa honey, you're going to make the kids and I go deaf with all of that squealing."

"Let's go inside!"

Kisa picked up Yoshi and Kura and placed them on her hip with Kouga trailing along opening doors and pressing buttons on the elevator making it easier for his koi to walk.

Ding. The elevator doors flung open revealing the fourth floor.

"Kisa follow me."

Kisa put Kura and Yoshi down, but held their hands as the group made their way to Kagome's office, and Kouga knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Kouga opened the door and picked up Kura, who tried to run in at full speed.

"Kisa!"

Kagome looked up from the paperwork on her desk and smiled warmly.

"Kura, Yoshi, you remember Miss Kagome."

Yoshi walked over to her and sat on Kagome's lap.

"Aren't kids wonderful!"

Kisa and Kouga rolled their eyes at Kagome's statement.

"Here are your guys' scripts. I forgot to tell you that we leave in one and a half weeks. We will meet here at 7:30 on the 15th downstairs in the lobby and from there ride to the airport to the private planes, and fly to Thailand to begin training, speaking the languages, and later, start shooting the film!"

"We can't wait Kagome."

"Please call me Kags, that's what my friends call me anyways."

"Ok, Kags this is my boyfriend Kouga."

"Hey Kouga, long time no see."

"Yeah, you take care of Kisa while your gone. I can't come, but if you watch them they shouldn't be trouble."

The adults laughed and Kisa yawned.

"Kisa, we better get home before you fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Bye! See ya soon."

The four left the room and walked over to the elevator. Kouga picked up Kisa piggyback style and the kids waited until the doors opened before charging out to the parking lot and racing Kouga to the car. Sakura creamed them all.

The twins climbed into the back seat and buckled themselves in while Kouga closed the doors and put Kisa into her seat.

Kouga drove home in silence as the twins took another nap and Kisa fell asleep.

'I'm gonna miss 'em. Stupid job! You think a writer would be able to travel but no, my editor had to be an ass.'

Kouga thought about several things until he arrived at the apartments and carried the twins into the house before returning to get Kisa, who was laid on the couch. Kouga tucked the twins into the guestroom bed and he walked back into the living room to watched TV.

Kisa woke up at 9:13 to the sound of Mayu, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga chattering away in Italian.

Quietly Kisa slipped out of the apartment and drove her car over to the motel she was suppose to be staying at and grabbed her stuff and checked out paying the humongous bill. Then drove back.

Mayu ran to the door when she heard it open and hugged Kisa.

"Buona sera! Come si chiama? Mi chiamo Mayu!" _(Good evening! What's your name? My name's Mayu.)_

"Mi dispiace parlo solo un poco italiano. Per farvore potrebbe repetere."

_(I'm sorry, but I only speak a little Italian. Can you please repeat that?)_

"Buona sera! Come si chiama? Mi chiamo Mayu!" _(Good evening! What's your name? My name's Mayu.)_

"Mi chiamo Kisa." _(My name's Kisa)_

"Kisa, I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"Yeah, Miroku taught me a little Italian when we were working together." She told Kouga, who greeted her with a kiss.

"Mère!" _(Mother)_

"Sorry, but we have to leave, it's passed Mayu's bedtime and she's anxious to leave, I'll see you later!" Sango then picked up Mayu and left with Miroku following close behind.

"Kisa, InuYasha's not here, and the kids are asleep."

"Let's go."

Kisa and Kouga headed towards his room and stayed up past 1 'o clock playing on the bed.

!A week later!

"Happy Birthday Yoshi and Kura!"

"Wow, they're 6. I feel old now!"

"You're home schooling them right?"

"Yep!"

The doorbell rang and Sango, Miroku, and Mayu walked through the door holding two presents.

"Buon Compleanno!" _(Happy birthday)_ Mayu said as she handed the twins her gifts.

"Grazie Mayu!" _(Thank you) _The twins cried in unison.

The twins opened their gifts and squealed in delight thanking the Lee family. Yoshi received two books in Italian, and a copy of the movie/musical The Music Man. For Sakura, two books, one in Japanese, and another in Thai. Kura was also given a copy of the movie/musical Finnegan's Rainbow.

The twins hugged the couple hard and Kisa was finally learning how to stay calm around Sango.

"Mommy, can we give Mayu the Dragon Fang?"

"Only if her parents say yes, and then only three languages."

Sakura hopped into Miroku's lap seeing as Sango's was holding Mayu.

"Miroku, may I give Mayu a small piece of my Dragon Fang?"

"What's a Dragon Fang?"

"A Dragon Fang is kinda like a hard candy, only it teaches you any language you want with every lick. Hanyous are given them for their ningen parents, but mama said that she doesn't want it yet. She said to share it with my friends instead."

"What languages are you thinking of?"

"Um… English, Japanese, and Thai!"

Sango and Miroku had an eye conversation and agreed to it, as long as they could watch her lick it.

Sakura took off her locket and opened it. A miniature fang fell from the silver heart and landed in Sakura's awaiting hand.

Sango told Mayu to lick it three times. In order for it to work, Sakura would have to say the language as soon as one lick took place.

Mayu raised the fang to her mouth and stared to lick it, surprised at the fact that it tasted like chocolate.

Lick one…

"English"

The fang glowed purple.

Lick two…

"Japanese"

The fang glowed silver.

Lick three…

"Thai"

The fang glowed orange and Mayu handed the fang back to Sakura who placed the fang back in her locket.

"Wow, it tasted like chocolate!" Mayu giggled at the sound of her voice speaking the strange language.

"Grazie Sakura!"

"Your welcome!"

The girls ran off to the guest room followed closely by Yoshi and played quietly in the room.

"Wow, this is the most interesting birthday I've ever been to!"

"Kisa, do you want to go shopping? We can leave the kids with the guys."

"Sounds good to me!"

The women left and InuYasha walked through the door, he stayed at Kagome's house all night.

"Hey Miroku, Kouga, waz up?"

"Inu, Miro, I'm gonna miss ya."

The trio talked on and on until the girls came back with several bags in each hand.

"Thanks Sango, now I have to pack all over again!" Kisa laughed putting her bags on the floor near the couch. Sango copied Kisa and they all watched a random movie on Pay Per View.

!The day the group was supposed to leave!

Kisa and Kouga kissed passionately as Kisa grabbed her last suitcase. The twins had spent the night at the Lee's house and so Kisa didn't have to worry about getting them ready.

InuYasha honked his horn as Kisa left the apartment.

"I love you Kouga!" She called out before walking towards Inu's car. She was leaving Kouga hers in case he wanted to go somewhere, and to make sure he wouldn't forget her.

Kisa trudged to the car and slid in, carefully closing the door. InuYasha tore out of the parking lot and sped all the way to the studio leaving Kisa clutching the O.S. bar for dear life.

When InuYasha parked the car he watched her panic expression leave her face.

Kagome helped the people load the suitcases and other items meant to be stowed under the plane into one car and had everyone pile into two limos.

All of the cast and crew over the age of 18 went into the larger limo, while the younger ones and parents not in the cast or crew piled into the semi small stretch limo. There were 23 people in the smaller limo, and 29 in the larger one not including the drivers.

A/N- I know that this chapter is extremely boring but bare with me here, not many people review this story so I can't fix what I don't know are problems, I just want to tell you now that the list of characters at the top of the list is the correct one! Several changes have been made and the whole cast (All the cast members except Kisa and the twins are from InuYasha) are finally finished being added to the list which I believe is finally over. R&R!

I finished editing and I'm now at 11 pages!


	6. Thailand

Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I don't own any plays and/or musicals in this fan fiction unless I say I do! I LOST MY GLASSES AGAIN!

FYI:

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

( ) Author's Note

Info (Sorted by ages):

Mayu Lee - 4 - ningen

Akage Tama - 4 - youkai

Jaken Sato - 4 - youkai

Amari Nobunaga - 5 - ningen

Yoshi Helix - 6 - youkai

Sakura Helix - 6 - hanyou

Rin Takahashi - 6 - hanyou

Abi Kishitahashi - 9 - ningen

Kanna Tama - 10 - youkai

Oda Nobunaga - 11 - ningen

Shippo Higurashi - 12 – youkai

Satoru Katana - 12 - ningen

Tsuyu Katana - 14 - miko

Souta Higurashi - 14 - ningen

Kilala Parker - 15 - hanyou

Kohaku Hidiakotsu - 16 - ningen

Kaede Starr - 17 - miko

Manten Hekiriki - 19 - youkai

Ryuukoytsusei Doragon - 19 - youkai

Hiten Hekiriki - 21 - youkai

Ayame Shimanakayama - 22 - youkai

Kisa Sasaki - 23 - ningen

Hojo Itadakimono - 23 - ningen

Ginta Helix - 24 - youkai

Hakkaku Helix - 24 - youkai

Sango Lee - 25 - ningen

Kouga Helix - 26 - youkai

Eri Parker - 26 - ningen

Miroku Lee - 27 - ningen

Kagome Higurashi - 27 - miko

InuYasha Takahashi - 27 - hanyou

Kagura Uindo - 28 - youkai

Kikyo Starr - 28 - miko

Naraku Tama - 29 - hanyou

Yuka Sato - 29 - ningen

Ayumi Kishitahashi - 29 - ningen

Sesshomaru Takahashi - 30 - youkai

Origumo Tama - 32 - ningen

Myouga Flea - 58 - youkai

Recap-

Kagome helped the people load the suitcases and other items meant to be stowed under the plane into one car and had everyone pile into two limos.

All of the cast and crew over the age of 18 went into the larger limo, while the younger ones and parents not in the cast or crew piled into the semi smaller stretch limo. There were 23 people in the smaller limo, and 29 in the larger one not including the drivers.

Kisa was surprised to find the limo she was in not crowded. Origumo and Naraku sat in the front seat with Hojo who decided to drive. Kagura left the limo after volunteering to drive the younger kids' limo.

Finding herself between Sesshoumaru Takahashi and Myouga Flea, Kisa began to feel nervous.

No one in the limo spoke until Ginta waved at his new 'sister-in-law.'

"Wow Kisa, I can't believe my cousin actually marked you!"

Kisa blushed and Myouga chuckled.

"So your Kouga's girl?"

Kisa didn't answer so Hakkaku answered for her, "You bet she is! This is our sister-in-law and new rising actress Kisa Sasaki, or is it Helix now?"

Kisa's blush darkened into a new shade of red, dark and deep painted across her entire face as the whole group in the limo stared at her.

"Welcome to the club, we've got jackets!" A voice called out from the other side of Myouga causing half the limo into hysteria, even Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Hey, my name's Ayame. It's nice ta meet ya! Sorry about the whole uproar thing, it's extremely fun to embarrass the newbies."

Kisa smiled and Ayame looked out of the window watching the scenery fly by on the way to the airport.

Kagome handed out the tickets and Kisa looked at the three in her hand. The tickets were scattered and had names printed on them. Kisa wasn't sitting close to the twins. Kagome looked at her and reassured Kisa that the twins would be fine. Myouga looked at his ticket and told Kisa not to worry, and that he was sitting right next to them.

Hakkaku and Ginta walked out of the car and surrounded Kisa as they walked into the private airport.

"So Kisa, how are the twins?" Hakkaku asked as Kisa stood by the doors waiting as the twins barreled out and rushed towards their mom and uncles.

Sakura jumped onto Hakkaku's back and Yoshi lunged towards Ginta, who caught Yoshi in his awaiting arms. Kisa laughed as the twins swished their tails and Kura twitched her ears.

Hakkaku and Ginta walked over to the others outside of a terminal and waited for the plane to arrive. The plane was specially made; normal planes hurt human ears, but could deafen a weak hearing hanyou. These planes would allow even the sharpest youkai to travel comfortably.

Kagome watched as the group boarded the plane and go to their assigned seats. Hakkaku had to drag Kisa to her seat away from the kids and personally buckled her in.

Sesshoumaru and a young girl sat next to her with the young girl closest to the isle.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"Rin this is Mrs…"

"Miss." Kisa cut in.

"Miss Kisa."

"Hi! I'm Rin."

The seatbelt sign flashed above their heads and Sesshoumaru helped his daughter buckle in. Rin twitched her ears in amusement.

"Your Yoshi's mommy right? He's noisy. Him and Kura started a fight and Kura won. Kura's quiet. Why aren't you sitting with them?"

Kisa squirmed in her seat uncomfortably and Sesshoumaru cut in.

"She didn't want to be away from them, but Miss Kagome asked her to sit with us."

Kisa looked out of the window and was surprised to be already up in the air. Not only did she not hear anything, but also, she didn't feel anything either.

"Daddy! I can't find it!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled out a torn, faded, and dirty blanket out of a backpack below his feet and handed it to her. Rin cuddled the blanket and quickly fell asleep.

"Rin had that blanket since she was born." Sesshoumaru casually stated as he took out a laptop and placed it on the foldout tray. Sesshoumaru typed for a few hours until the sky became dark and he needed to turn on an overhead light.

Tucking the computer safely away, Sesshoumaru started talking to Kisa, who was refusing to sleep on the plane. She had just gotten back from checking on her cubs only to find out they were sleeping.

"Why do you worry about them so much?" He stated in a placid tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You're constantly hovering over them and seem to fret whenever you hear a cry merely uttered."

"I guess I'm not used to being away from them this long. I let them stay the night with Mayu yesterday and the only time I even saw them was this morning at the plane station."

Kisa let out a huge yawn and soon allowed the sleep to engulf her. Sesshoumaru turned off his overhead light and sat in darkness before he fell asleep.

Rin woke up and tugged on her daddy's arm, but he wasn't waking up. Silently, she reached out a hand and tugged on Kisa's hair. Kisa looked up and smiled.

"Rin has to use the bathroom."

"I'll take you."

Kisa gently snuck past Sesshoumaru and unbuckled Rin, bringing her to the plane's bathroom. Rin walked in and closed the door telling Kisa that she could go by herself.

Five minutes later the toilet flushed and Kisa came in to help Rin wash her hands.

Heading back, Rin skipped merrily through the isles while Kisa chased after her and buckled her into her seat. Kisa was about to go check on her kids, but decided against it and fell asleep in her seat beside Sesshy.

"Thanks."

Kisa jumped at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, but calmed down after realizing who it was.

"Oh, no problem." She smiled at him.

"Rin is going to sleep now." Rin yawned and fell back asleep.

Looking out of the window, Kisa noticed the ground looming closer and closer.

"Hey," Kisa gently tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve and pointed out of the window, "I think we're landing."

At that moment the seatbelt light flashed on and a voice heard over the intercom.

"Welcome to Thailand!"

When the plane landed, Kisa exited it only to find Kagome, Ayame, Hakkaku, and Ginta playing with the twins. Kagome picked up Yoshi and brought him to his mom.

"Mommy!"

Yoshi jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto his mom.

Sakura saw her mom and rushed forward only to jump onto her as well. Kisa juggled the carry-on and the kids until she had it all under control while the others stared at her.

Kagome waited for everyone to unboard the plane and brought everyone to the baggage claim. All of the kids played together while the adults grabbed the suitcases.

Grabbing the two suitcases Kisa took out her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Hey Kouga! We miss you. I just wanted to call and let you know that we're in Thailand."

"That's great. Have fun for me."

"I will. Bye!"

Kura shied away from Kagome, still afraid of her. Yoshi on the other hand grabbed Kura's hand and forced her close.

"Relax Kura, you act like she's gonna eat you or something."

Kura's eyes grew wide with fear. She hadn't thought of Kagome eating her. Kura tried to wriggle free but stopped after a while.

Sesshomaru picked up his suitcases and found everyone waiting on him.

"Ok everyone, when we get to the mansion follow me and I'll give you your schedules before dinner. The kids can play at the park with a few other kids by supervision of Yura and Midoriko who volunteered.

Soon Kisa found herself in another car, but again without her kids.

Ginta and Hakkaku sat on either side of Kisa and hugged her in unison. Kisa looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?"

"Are you that blind?" Hakkaku asked shocked before laughing.

Ayame, who sat across from the trio, stared at Ginta, who stared back.

A/N- Sorry for the boring chapter, but I finally edited it, it really sucked.


	7. Getting Settled

Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I don't own any plays and/or musicals in this fan fiction unless I say I do!

FYI:

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

( ) Author's Note

Info (Sorted by ages):

Check Previous Chapters, only new characters will now grace my board.

Once at the mansion everyone was shown their room and the adults went to the living room and found a seat.

"Hey, I know everyone's tired and all, but I just want to say that at 3pm auditions for Uncle Tom's Cabin will begin. The auditions will be open for all of the royal children except Prince Chululongkorn and Princess Ying Yaowlak, and the entire cast of royal wives except Lady Tiang and Tuptim of course. We will meet in the dining room at eight for kids, and nine thirty for adults. If anyone is interested, please talk to me after dinner for information. Here are your guys' schedules."

Kagome handed out schedules that had the first months worth of training on it to everyone in the cast. Everyone who wasn't hanyou or youkai were required to learn Thai.

Kisa took her and the twins' schedule from the woman and went upstairs, where she left her kids, and started to read over the script. She almost finished it by dinnertime.

Kagome knocked on Kisa's door and opened it to see the twins singing 'The Blizzard' from Honk and Kisa sat on her bed highlighting her lines in her script.

Kagome noticed the twins change songs to 'Play With Your Food' again from Honk. Sakura was dancing the part of the Cat and Yoshi played Ugly. Kagome watched a while and applauded when they ended. The twins saw her and took a bow.

"Kisa, may I speak to you."

Kisa looked up and capped her highlighter. The twins went back to singing 'The Blizzard'.

"Do you think you'd let Sakura audition for the Angel? She definitely dances well enough."

"I guess. I haven't really thought about it."

"Anyway, I just came to let cha know that dinner's almost ready."

"Dinner! What are we eating!" The twins looked at Kagome with interest.

"Tonight's a buffet. You two are really good singers! And who taught you to dance like that!" Kagome heard of kids who could do fine arts with great ease, but this was the first time she had ever met one.

"Mom did silly!"

"Hey you two, be nice!"

"Well you did!" Sakura would have said more if it weren't for a death glare coming from her mom.

Kisa marked her spot in her script and closed it. Kisa watched as Kagome played with the twins. With an audible sigh, Kisa got off the plush bed and gave Kagome a pleading look.

"Kagome, where exactly do I find the dining room?" The house was large and although Kisa had an excellent memory, she still felt lost. The only reason she found her room was because it was to your immediate left once off the stairs.

"Oh yeah, follow me!"

Kagome walked down the stairs and through a whole mess of rooms until she finally lead the procession into the dining room.

The room had a large table with about three hundred chairs around it, all made of oak wood. A gigantic chandelier hung above the table casting its radiant glow. A variety of things were already set on the table and from the looks of it, everyone was already seated. The twins sat with the other kids and Kisa was called over by Ayame and Ayami to sit next to them.

Kisa ate some chicken and mashed potatoes and laughed at a joke Hojo told. Everyone was telling jokes and it was Kisa's turn.

"A man gets thrown in prison and listens as the guys call out number, 14, 3, 68, making everyone laugh. The guy goes over to his cellmate and asks why. The cellmate explains that some of them have been here so long that they have coded their jokes into numbers. The man nods and goes to the bars of his cell and calls out 92. All that's heard is the murmur of the other prisoners. 46. Now only slight coughs are heard. The man believes those are just dead jokes so he calls out 3 since that one was already called and got some laughs. This time it was dead silent. The man walks up to his cellmate and asks what was happening and the strange man looks at him and says, 'What can I say, some people can tell a joke, and some can't'."

A few people laughed at the joke and several just dropped and shook their heads.

Kid Auditions 8 o' clock

Sakura and Yoshi stood with fifteen other kids getting ready to audition for _Uncle Tom's Cabin_. Unlike the previous auditions, this one was for dance.

Rin, Mayu, and Sakura were in the first group and followed Origumo Tama, the choreographer, into the dance room while the others waited in the game room with the elephant trainer Suijin Water.

Origumo had the girls line up at the bar and warm up before he began teaching them a simple dance routine.

Sakura found the dance extremely easy, but she also learned a new move called a chassé. Mayu knew all of the steps and danced it as if she had danced it before. Rin struggled with the new steps, but the dance looked cute because of the little kid's stature.

The dance was fairly easy. Chassé, chassé, chassé, first position relevé, and ballet walks for three steps. Like I said, easy.

Origumo wrote some stuff down on his clipboard and took a picture of each girl with one of those camera's that automatically give you the photo once you take the picture so he could remember what each person looked like.

The next group consisted of Akage, Abi, and Jaken.

Mayu left to her room while Sakura and Rin went Sakura's room with Sesshoumaru following them. Sakura opened the door and watched as Kisa finished Yoshi's dance lesson.

Rin and Sakura walked into the room and smiled. The 'room' wasn't really a room. It was exactly like an apartment with three rooms and a bathroom. The main door was connected to the main bathroom.

Yoshi sat down on the bed and took a sip from his water bottle.

"Hi Rin! Do you two want to go play Silent Bomb?"

Rin nodded eagerly and the three of them took off into Sakura's room and kept the door opened a crack.

"May I come in?"

Kisa looked up from her script and nodded.

"Sorry, um… wanna come in?"

Sesshoumaru walked in and sat at the computer desk.

"What scene are you at?"

"Huh?"

"Your script, which scene are you working on?"

"Uncle Tom's Cabin. So, what's up?"

Kisa sat her script face down on the bed and smiled at Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing really. I've just been working on everything."

"Like what?"

"Well, lines, Rin, divorce, and all of those other fun stuff."

"Sounds fun."

"So, how old are the twins?"

"They're six, but most of the time they either act two or thirty-nine."

"Who's older? Yoshi?"

"No, Sakura, but only by thirteen minutes."

"Well, what's Silent Bomb?"

"Oh, it's a game, everyone who's playing sits in a circle and toss an object around, usually a rolled up pair of socks, and if anyone talks or laughs, missed a throw, or chucks the object they're out. The game is great for long meetings."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked at Kisa.

'She acts like a five year old.'

A/N- I know this chapter sucks, but I just got a beta reader and I don't want to overload her with work so if anyone would like to become a beta reader, I'm sure she'd appreciate it, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it's short…


	8. Problems Occur Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I don't own any plays and/or musicals in this fan fiction unless I say I do!

FYI:

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

( ) Author's Note

Info (Sorted by ages):

Kaguya Hagoromo - 46 - tennyo

**Important!**

**Myouga is Kagome's grandpa's size, for the convenience of this fanfic. I repeat, Myouga is NOT a tiny flea demon; he is a Jii-san sized flea demon!**

_The Small House of Uncle Thomas_

_Eliza - Kaede Starr_

_Simon of Legree- Hakkaku Helix_

_George - Ginta Helix_

_Angel - Sakura Helix_

_Little Topsey - Abi Kishitahashi_

_Little Eva - Rin Takahashi_

_Uncle Thomas - Myouga Flea_

_Dogs - Akage Tama and Jaken Sato_

Sakura squealed with excitement as she went to her first dance lesson with Origumo. Everyone in the _Small House of Uncle Thomas _dance were required to have a dance class with Origumo. 

Kisa brought Sakura to dance class, Yoshi to Rin's room to go over his lines with her, and Kisa went to her voice lessons with Miss Kaguya Hagoromo.

Kisa entered the music room and saw InuYasha, Kaguya, and Sesshoumaru all there.

Kisa quietly walked over to the group and listened to InuYasha fight with Kaguya.

Kaguya turned quickly to Kisa.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can start."

Kaguya led the trio through a light warm-up.

"I want to hear what I have to work with so I want each of you to choose a song you know, a longer one preferably, and sing it when I tell you to. Since Sesshoumaru is the bigger character he will go first.

Will you need an accompaniment Sesshoumaru?"

"No, is American Idiot a good choice?" 

Kaguya nodded her head so Sesshoumaru began to sing much to Kisa's shock. She thought that Sesshoumaru would choose a boring classic.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Kaguya smiled at the sound of his voice. "Nice voice, I think I can help you tweak it a bit but not bad at all. InuYasha, you're next."

InuYasha smirked.

"Holiday."

_Say, Hey!_

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday

(Hey!)  
(Say, Hey!)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Zieg Heil to the president gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, setting fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

Kaguya was grinning, "InuYasha you never cease to amaze me! Now Kisa, Will you stay on the Green Day streak or choose something else."

Kisa thought for a second a grinned.

"How about… Boulevard of Broken Dreams? Why break suit?"

Kaguya nodded slowly with a questioning expression.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Kaguya listened wide-eyed and grinned at the end, "Well I never heard Boulevard of Broken Dreams sung by a woman, but you did great. I obviously have the talented group right here."

Kisa smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Here is your sheet music, I heard all of you can sight read so go over it quickly and we will go over all of the songs with you all in it. I might tell you special instructions for a certain song, and since InuYasha has to leave soon we will start with the song 'We Kiss in a Shadow' with the accompaniment. I want you two to project as loud as you can. I know you can project Kisa so I want to hear it."

Kaguya sat behind her piano and began playing; InuYasha kept his eyes on the sheet music and Kisa did the same. Sesshoumaru merely sat down and listened.

InuYasha began and Kisa listened to his voice which projected perfectly in the large room.

_We kiss in a shadow,  
We hide from the moon,  
Our meetings are few,  
And over too soon._

We speak in a whisper,  
Afraid to be heard;  
When people are near,   
We speak not a word.  
Alone in our secret,  
Together we sigh,  
For one smiling day to be free  
To kiss in the sunlight   
And say to the sky:  
"Behold and believe what you see!   
Behold how my lover loves me!"

Kisa began her small part and projected quietly for the part was piano (piano means to play or sing softly)

_We speak in a whisper,  
Afraid to be heard;  
When people are near,_

InuYasha quickly jumped in.

_We speak not a word.  
Alone in our secret,  
Together we sigh,  
For one smiling day to be free_

Kisa joined InuYasha and Kaguya loved the way their voices harmonized.

_To kiss in the sunlight  
And say to the sky:  
"Behold and believe what you see!  
Behold how my lover loves me!"_

InuYasha dropped out and Kisa sang the last part alone.

_To kiss in the sunlight  
And say to the sky:  
"Behold and believe what you see!  
Behold how my lover loves me!"_

Kaguya stopped playing and began to write on her sheet music.

"That was okay, but it had some major flaws. We will work on that though next time I see you two. Next is the last of InuYasha's songs, 'I Have Dreamed.'"

InuYasha began as the music filled the room.

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know  
What it's like to be loved by you,  
I will love being loved by you.

Kisa heard her cue and began.__

Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,  
The same that smile on you;  
And time and again I've thought all the things  
That you were thinking too.

I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.

In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know.

InuYasha joined Kisa's voice and once again Kaguya was thrilled at how well the voices harmonized.__

What it's like to be loved by you.  
I will love being loved by you.

InuYasha, you're free to go, and remember to take your sheet music with you. I believe next to leave is Kisa, so Sesshoumaru do you mind listening to five of her songs before we begin on yours?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he went over his sheet music. He could tell she could sing, but the duets were only the beginning.

"Why don't we start on 'My Lord and Master.'"

Kaguya began to play as Kisa's voice spang out in the soundproofed room. As Kisa began Sesshoumaru listened. Kisa began to speak her lines.

_The King is pleased!  
He is pleased with me!  
My Lord and Master  
Declares he's pleased with me- _

Kisa began to sing and her voice commanded attention.__

What does he mean?  
What does he know of me  
This lord and master?   
When he has looked at me what has he seen?  
Something young   
Soft and slim,  
Painted cheek,  
Tap'ring limb,  
Smiling lips  
All for him,  
Eyes that shine  
Just for him-  
So he thinks...

Just for him!  
Though the man may be  
My Lord and Master,  
Though he may study me  
As hard as he can,  
The smile beneath my smile  
He'll never see  
He'll never know I love another man  
He'll never know, I love another man.

When Kisa finished she took a few deep breathes.

"Okay, we have some work to do with that song, but only one huge thing: breath control, but that can easily be fixed. Next is 'School Song' and that is sung acapella. As you can see, there are several voice parts for this. Choose the one you want and go from there, I'll give you your first note."

Kisa got her breath under control and smiled lightly.

"Soprano one please."

"Going high are we?" Kaguya hit the note anyway and listened as Kisa sang acapella.

_We work and work  
From week to week  
At the Royal Bangkok Academy  
And English words are all we speak  
At the Royal Bangkok...  
_

Kisa paused as the music instructed and then continued.

_We work and work  
From week to week  
At the Royal Bangkok Academy  
And English words  
Are all we speak  
At the Royal Bangkok Academy  
If we pay attention to our teacher  
And obey her every rule,  
We'll be grateful for  
Those golden years  
At our dear old school.  
The Royal Bangkok Academy,  
Our dear old school._

Kaguya smiled widely, Kisa had hit the high notes with ease and that pleased Kaguya to no end. Not many people could sing that high in the cast and Kaguya was glad that Kisa could sing loud enough to make up for that.

"Next, I want you to sing the part right after Anna's when everyone sings at the end of 'Getting to Know You'. After that I'd appreciate it if you'd stay and sing in Anna's place for Sesshoumaru."

"Sure."

Kisa began strait away.

_Getting to know you,  
Getting to feel free and easy  
When I am with you,   
Getting to know what to say _

_Haven't you noticed  
Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?  
Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day by day. _

_Getting to know you,  
Getting to feel free and easy  
When I am with you,   
Getting to know what to say _

_Haven't you noticed  
Suddenly I'm bright and breezy?  
Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day .. by ... day._

"Perfect. Now Sesshoumaru, I though we could start with..."

Kagome interrupted Kaguya by running through the doors of the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Kaguya but we have a huge problem."

"What's wrong?" Kaguya looked at Kagome with concern.

"Sango can't perform anymore. I don't have time to hold auditions so would anyone in the cast be able to do the part? Please Kaguya, this is urgent!"

Kisa couldn't help but have concern for her new friend, "Is Sango alright?"

"Yes, but she can't play Anna, it's a long story and I'm sure she'll tell you."

Kaguya sifted through the Anna's vocal range and decided on one person.

"What about Kisa? She has the range and I know she knows most of the songs by heart anyways."

Kisa's eyes flew open wide and Kagome grinned.

"That would work! Kisa would you consider taking the role of Anna? I would pay you extra, like you were two people."

Kisa only nodded her head is shock. "How would that work though?"

"Easily, its a computer thing, all you need to do is come up with a great British and Thai accent. Good, come by my office later today and I will give you your new schedule and a second script so you don't confuse the characters."

Kagome rushed out of the room in a frenzy.

"Congratulations Kisa, your the only one in the canst to hold two main parts!"

Kaguya looked at the clock wide eyed.

"Kisa, you're free to go, you're late to your next appointment."

Kisa nodded and left the room heading strait for Origumo's dance class where Sakura and Yoshi were waiting for her.

Kisa brought Yoshi and Sakura to the room to study their lines more and told them to stay put.

Kisa left the room and found her way to the Lee's room. Knocking on the door, Kisa bit her lip. All she knew was Sango couldn't perform so of course she was expecting the worst.


	9. Cast List

_Cast_

_The King - Sesshomaru Takahashi_

_Anna - Sango Lee_

_Louis - Souta Higurashi_

_The Kralahome - Miroku Lee_

_Lady Tiang - Kagura Uindo_

_Tuptim - Kisa Sasaki_

_Lun Tha - InuYasha Takahashi_

_Prince Chululongkorn - Kohaku Hidikotsu_

_The Interpreter - Manten Hekiriki_

_The Interpreter for the Kralahome - Myouga Flea_

_Captain Orton - Ryuukoytsusei Doragon_

_Phra Alack - Hiten Hekiriki_

_Sir Edward Ramsay - Hojo Itadakimono_

_Princess Ying Yaowlak - Mayu Lee_

_Guards_

_Guard #1/Rower - Hakkaku Helix_

_Guard #2/Rower - Ginta Helix_

_Wives_

_Lady Kanya - Kaede Starr_

_Lady Sumalee - Kikyo Starr_

_Lady Mali - Eri Parker_

_Lady Prasert - Ayame Shimanakayama_

_Lady Kama - Yuka Sato_

_Lady Sirikit - Ayumi Kishitahashi_

_Royal Children_

_Princess Phialin - Kilala Parker_

_Princess Tasanee - Tsuyu Katana_

_Prince Sakda - Satoru Katana_

_Prince Niran - Shippo Higurashi_

_Prince Aroon - Oda Nobunaga_

_Princess Chanakarn - Kanna Tama_

_Princess Suchin - Abi Kishitahashi_

_Twins - Prince Kasem & Princess Chosita - Yoshi & Sakura Helix_

_Prince Arich - Amari Nobunaga_

_Prince Kiet - Jaken Sato_

_Princess Solada - Akage Tama_

_Princess Ratana - Rin Takahashi_

_Princess Kamala - Sayo Starr_

_The Small House of Uncle Thomas_

_Eliza - Kaede Starr_

_Simon of Legree- Hakkaku Helix_

_George - Ginta Helix_

_Angel - Sakura Helix_

_Little Topsey - Abi Kishitahashi_

_Little Eva - Rin Takahashi_

_Uncle Thomas - Myouga Flea_

_Dogs - Akage Tama and Jaken Sato_

_Crew_

**_Assistant Director_**_ - Naraku Tama_

**_Associate Producer_**_ - Naraku Tama_

**_Best Boy_**_ - Taomaru Rumiko_

**_Boom Operator_**_ - Hatchi Airbender_

**_Camera Loader_**_ - Midoriko Hidiakotsu_

**_Casting Director_**_ – Kagome Higurashi_

**_Choreographer_**_ - Origumo Tama_

**_Cinematographer_**_ - Koutatsu Scroll_

**_Color Consultant_**_ - Nanushi Fire_

**_Composer_**_ - Kaede Starr_

**_Conductor_**_ - Tsukyoumaru Koumori_

**_Construction Coordinator_**_ - Hakkaku Helix_

**_Costume Designer_**_ - Hiyoshimaru Nobunaga_

**_Costumer_**_ - Yura Hair_

**_Dialog Coach_**_ - Kagome Higurashi_

**_Director_**_ - Kagome Higurashi_

**_Director of Photography_**_ - Suijin Water_

**_Dolly Grip_**_ - Toutousai Fire  
_

**_Editor_**_ - Hiyoshimaru Nobunaga_

_Elephant Trainer - Suijin Water_

**_Executive Producer_**_ - Kagome Higurashi_

**_Extra_**_ - kids - Hakudoushi Tama, Kageroumaru Tama, Juuomaru Tama, Goshinki Tama, Akago Tama - adults - Suijin Water, Suikotsu Shichinintai, Bankotsu Shichinintai, Jakotsu Shichinintai, Shuuran Arc, Shuran Arc, Karan Arc, Touran Arc_

**_Foley Artist_**_ - Ginta Helix_

**_Gaffer_**_ - Royakan Airbender_

**_Grip_**_ - Koutatsu Scroll_

**_Key Grip_**_ - Musou Tama_

**_Line Producer_**_ - Hiyoshimaru Nobunaga_

**_Location Manager_**_ - Sango Lee_

**_Matte Artist_**_ - Nazuna Spiderhead_

**_Producer_**_ - Tsukomo Fire_

**_Production Assistant_**_ - Seikai Monk_

**_Production Illustrator_**_ - Suekichi Monk_

_  
_**_Production Manager_**_ - Suekichi Monk_

**_Property Master_**_ - Royakan Airbender_

_  
_**_Screenwriter_**_ - Mushin Lee_

**_Set Decorator_**_ - Ayame Shimanakayama_

**_Sound Designer_**_ - Tatarimokke Piper_

**_Technical Advisor_**_ - Sesshoumaru Takahashi_

**_Unit Production Manager_**_ - Kijo Urasae_

_Vocal Instructor - Kaguya Hagoromo  
_

_Weapons Master – Sesshoumaru Takahashi_

_  
_**_Wrangler_**_ - Tsukomo Fire_


	10. And The Pressure is On!

Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I don't own any plays and/or musicals in this fan fiction unless I say I do!

FYI:

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

( ) Author's Note

Info (Sorted by ages):

Ruri - 20 - demon

Check Previous Chapters, only new characters will now grace my board.

Miroku opened the door and Mayu appeared clutching his left leg.

"Congrats, I heard you got Anna!"

Kisa smiled sheepishly and then remembered why she was here.

"Is Sango okay? Kagome wouldn't tell me what happened."

"She had a car accident and although she's doing good, she'll be down for a while." He said with a frown

"How's she doing? What exactly happened? How bad did she get hurt?"

"Calm down Kisa, she's doin fine right now, and as for the details, I'll let you know when Mayu is busy. Oh, where are Sakura and Yoshi? Mayu's been wanting to play with them for a while."

"They're in their room practicing their lines together. They have to say them at the same time. If Mayu wants, you both can come visit now. I have nothing to do for an hour."

"No, you're supposed to be practicing your lines for and hour."

"I can memorize fast, now come on!"

"Fine. Mayu, want to go visit the twins?"

Mayu almost flew out the door, and she would have if it weren't for Miroku's grip on the back of her shirt.

"Let's go, feel free to visit whenever."

"I will."

Kisa opened her room's door and let Mayu sneak into the twins' room.

Kisa cleared off her bed that was covered with sheet music, schedules and Kisa's script.

Miroku sat on the bed and sighed.

"Sango is having minor breathing issues and broke her left leg and arm into four pieces. They are monitoring her heart, but that's thankfully still beating."

Kisa was speechless.

"Mayu has been extremely busy lately."

"How?"

"Well, she's already memorized her lines, started learning the songs, she's taking voice lessons, taking dance lessons, learning French, been drawing like crazy, and wants a tarantula."

"A tarantula?" Kisa giggled.

"I don't know why, but she has a strange fascination with spiders."

Miroku and Kisa began to talk about their favorite movie when Kisa told him she had to go.

"Kisa, don't worry about the twins, I'll bring them and Mayu to their appointments, after all, you have a lot to do now and Mayu loves hanging out with them."

"Thanks." Kisa handed Miroku the kids' schedules and left for Kagome's office.

Kisa went up two flights of stairs and into the third door on the left.

The room was huge and Kagome smiled brightly at Kisa.

"Okay, here is your new schedule, script, and contract."

Kisa sat down with Kagome and went over the new contract. Once both girls were satisfied with the results Kagome went over the new schedule with Kisa. The new schedule was full. Instead of rest hours, she had Thai and England history.

"If you want, I can arrange a tutor to teach your kids. You wouldn't have to home school them."

"Well, I'll still work with them, but that could work."

"Good, I'll contact Deidre then. Origumo should be waiting for you now."

Kisa took her new stuff and left for Origumo's dance area. Once she arrived there Origumo chuckled.

"So, she decided to show up."

Kisa blushed, "Sorry for being late."

"Relax, Sesshoumaru, Hojo, and Kagura have just arrived as well. Today I won't actually start all of you on ballroom dancing. Instead, I plan on teaching you about it. Can anyone besides Sesshoumaru and Kagura tell me where the waltz was invented."

Kisa thought for a second before speaking up, "Wasn't the waltz invented in Germany?"

"Yes, but the waltz became famous in Vienna and Austria."

Origumo rambled on and on for half an hour about the history of waltz until his next group finally arrived.

Kisa looked at her schedule and sighed in relief. Her last thing for today was her second voice lesson.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now that you two are here we have some stuff to discuss. InuYasha, on the song 'We Kiss In A Shadow' the line, 'For one smiling day to be free' you don't want to go flat on 'free', am I clear?"

"Feh, whatever lady." InuYasha smirked.

"Kisa, on the high notes at the end take a deeper breath and sing the whole last two lines together."

Kisa nodded and looked at her sheet music.

"Now for the warm-ups."

Unlike last time, Kaguya pushed the actors hard with her vigorous warm-up.

"Now, InuYasha is free to leave and I would like to deal with some of your new songs. Let's start with Getting to know you, it starts with.."

Kisa was tired when she got back to her room and started to clean up her bed. When she finished, she went down to dinner to eat and see her kids.

To Kisa, the dinner went by slow and long and she rejoiced when it was finally over.

She led the twins back to their room Kisa had them brush their teeth, take a bath, put on a cd to listen to to help them sleep, and fall asleep. Kisa followed suit when she was sure they were asleep and passed out the moment her head touched the pillow.

"Mommy, get up!"

"We're late for breakfast!"

Kisa opened an eye to find her kids jumping on her bed. Kisa had once again stayed up all night studying and her accents weren't doing to good. She had only been Anna for a week and a half, but to her it was like a year.

Getting dressed, Kisa walked with her kids to go eat and was extremely happy when she saw the coffee.

The kids went to their table to eat with their friend and Kisa sat next to Sango and Ayame.

Kagome appeared at the front of the table and the room quieted as she stood in front of them.

"Since we start shooting tomorrow, I want to let you know that we are starting new schedules today." Kagome passed out the new schedules and Kisa's eyes widened. More dance, more history, more, well, everything!

Kagome handed Kisa a note before sitting down next to InuYasha and Myouga. Everyone started to eat.

Kisa began to feel better after her fifth cup of coffee.

"Mom?"

Kisa looked down to see Sakura standing next to her chair. Kisa scooted her chair back and put Sakura in her lap.

"I want you to have this now." Sakura whispered gently as she pushed the dragon fang into her mother's hand.

Kisa smiled and followed Kisa into the hall.

"All you have to do is swallow it whole."

Kisa looked at the fang in front of her, but nodded her head and ate it anyway. Kisa's throat burned as she swallowed it, but she got it down none-the-less and smiled as she brought a now smug Sakura back to eat breakfast.

Kisa drank another cup of coffee then went to Kagome.

"Hi Kisa, what's up!" She asked perkily.

"Umm… I don't need to take the language and accent classes any more, I sorta finally ate my daughter's dragon fang…"

"Really! I saw InuYasha's; he didn't give it to his mom. Let me just go upstairs and get you a new schedule."

Kagome put away her book and brought Kisa up to her small office and changed her accent and language classes to a rest period and a second dance period, but this one was a private ballet lesson.

"Here you go!"

Kisa watched wide-eyed at the hyper Kagome, but walked downstairs and into the dance studio for her waltz class.

Kisa was paired off with Sesshoumaru, and they danced perfectly together with occasional calls from Origumo.

"Kisa, keep your back strait… Sesshoumaru, don't drop your elbow… Sesshoumaru, you're going a bit fast… See class, this is a perfect waltz!"

Kisa was a bit sad when she had to go to her voice lessons; she knew the twins were with their tutor, Ruri.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaguya looked at Kisa and InuYasha expectantly.

"Today, we will be taking away not only your sheet music, but I want to hear your accent as well. Your Thai accent, please. We will do "We Kiss is the Shadow."

InuYasha's accent was perfect and Kisa's almost was that of a regular, but Kaguya knew that with more practice that could be fixed.

"That's great! Tomorrow we're going to start adding the choreography so you two should get plenty of rest."

Kisa smiled at the thought of the choreography and left with the intentions of playing with her kids since her new schedule permitted that.

Sakura and Yoshi were in the game room playing videogames, but ran up to their mom when they saw her walk in.

"Guess what? Kura and I got fitted for our costume today! Let's go get lunch, is it lunch time yet."

"No, you still have two hours."

"Two whole hours!" Sakura's eyes widened.

Kisa sat down on a suede couch and Sakura and Yoshi sat on either side of her.

"Can we call dad?"

"Yeah, we haven't talked to him for a looooong time!"

Kisa sighed and smiled as she got out her cell phone and dialed Kouga's number. When she heard it ring Kisa handed Yoshi the phone and Sakura watched anxiously.

**A/N- Sorry I haven't been updating, but a had a huge case of writer's block on this Adopting A Hanyou, and Sesshoumaru's Mate.**


	11. Kouga's Plan

Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I don't own any plays and/or musicals in this fan fiction unless I say I do!

FYI:

' '** Thoughts**

" "**Speech**

**( ) Author's Note**

**Info (Sorted by ages):**

**Ruri - 20 - demon**

**Check Previous Chapters,** **only new characters will now grace my board.**

Recap- 

Kisa sighed and smiled as she got out her cell phone and dialed Kouga's number. When she heard it ring Kisa handed Yoshi the phone and Sakura watched anxiously.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kouga woke up to the sharp cry of his cell phone and without checking the caller id, Kouga growled and answered the phone woken up from his much needed sleep.

"What!" He snarled into the phone. He heard the person gasp and whimper. He heard the phone switch hands and heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, how are you? We decided to call, but if you aren't in the mood we'll just…"

"No." He said, gently shaking his head. "But what time is it over there?"

Kouga heard Kisa gasp, and he yawned.

"The time difference! I am soooo sorry, I completely forgot. Its 12:45 p.m. over here, what time is it there?"

Kouga sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the clock.

"11:45 a.m. There is a thirteen-hour difference. Can you put who ever was on earlier back on?"

"Sure!" Kisa said happily. Kouga winced at her pitch, but smiled at the same time. He couldn't deny it. He missed her.

"Guess what? We met Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin is a hanyou like Kura. What have you been doing? We all miss you lots!" Yoshi said. Kouga swore he was talking fifty miles an hour.

"Thanks, I miss you guys too. I haven't been doing much. Jackie, Kyle, and Jamie said to tell you guys 'hi' when I saw them yesterday. How's acting?"

"A little boring, we don't start filming for six more months!"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

Kouga heard muttering in the background and the phone switched hands.

"Guess what daddy, I'm the angel in Uncle Tom's Cabin! Oh, what does papaya taste like? Mom says its good."

"I don't remember, I'm allergic to it."

"Oh… Thailand is hot! Tomorrow we're going shopping with Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Myouga while Mom is getting her choreography done." Sakura said.

"We love you!" The twins said in unison to the phone. Kouga was now wide-awake.

"So, I'm so sorry for forgetting the time differences." Kisa apologized for a second time.

"Relax, I'm awake now. Anything happen over there."

"Sango…"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kouga tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He looked at the clock, 1:57. Kouga dubbed going back to sleep a useless idea and got out of bed. He looked at his computer and sighed. Five more pages.

His editor said he needed only five more pages, the end of his book, and he would be free to leave.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kagome went to her second singing lesson, the one for Anna. She ran through her songs with her newly acquired accent and sang her heart out.

By the time dinner came she was exhausted.

Only Kurshi **(See previous chapters) **Sesshoumaru, and Rin were at the table when she got down there.

"Everyone else already ate early due to their new schedule." Sesshoumaru stated as he lifted his fork to his mouth and ate the fried noodles.

Kisa sat down nest to Yoshi and she began to eat. Yoshi looked at the papaya, and took a bite; he liked it! He ate some more and his face got sticky in the juices. Rin and Sakura laughed. Kisa smiled warmly at him and was thankful that she could relax in her room for the rest of the night.

"Mommy, you should try this!" Yoshi said as he took another bite.

"Ok." Kisa took a chunk of papaya off of Yoshi's plate and she smiled. It tasted ok, she knew what papaya tasted like, she just never cared to much for it.

"Mommy, tomorrow are you going to be busy after the choreography?" Sakura whispered quietly

"No, after that I'm free."

"Do you think we can go shopping with you after your done?"

"Ok, but don't you think Rin would get lonely?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and sighed. "Ayame, Rin, and I could wait. They are only going over the basics of the movement anyway."

Sakura looked excited and ate her food in a hurry.

"You can eat as fast as you want, but that won't make tomorrow come faster."

"It might she said."

Kisa rolled her eyes and giggled. Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she finished her meal and was allowed to leave to the room. Kurshi asked if they could go to, but Kisa said they had to clean the food off of their faces first.

The twins walked into the bathroom and cleaned their faces. Kisa said they could go and so they dashed out of the dining room, up the stairs, and into their room.

"Your kids are… interesting." Sesshomaru stated as he tried to pick his wording carefully.

"Thanks." Kisa finished her plate and took it and her kids' to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru continued to eat and think.

Kisa came back to the table with peppermint tea in hand and sat down across from Sesshoumaru. She took a small sip and set her cup on the table. Sesshoumaru cleared his plate and followed Kisa's example. He brought his chamomile tea to the table and set it down.

Kisa took out her script and began to go over it. From Sesshoumaru's view, he could tell she had highlighted it, but he couldn't see which character the script was for.

Kisa took a sip of her tea. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard three kids try and sneak up on her, and set her teacup on the table. Kisa turned around and laughed.

"No, no, no, how could you hear us. We were quiet!" Rin said through her giggles as Kisa tickled them all.

"I have special powers too."

The twins both laughed at their mom's childish antics.

"Mom, you've been reading to many fantasy books." Sakura said matter-o'-factly.

Kisa picked up her teacup and laughed. She took a sip and the twins stared at the cup like no tomorrow.

"Can we have some?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah! Sharing is good for you." Yoshi smiled smugly.

Kisa rolled her eyes, took a last sip of her tea, and gave it up to the thirsty kids.

"Daddy, if its okay with Sakura and Yoshi's mommy may I spend the night with them."

"Its up to Miss Kisa, she is going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Miss Kisa?" Rin turned to face the person in question, "May I spend the night tonight?"

"That's fine with me."

Yoshi handed the empty teacup to his mom and she put it away. Rin hugged Sakura and started to talk in fast, high-pitched squeals.

Rin went upstairs with the twins and were long gone by the time Kisa came back from the kitchen.

"Special powers?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kisa with interest.

"Yes, mom powers." Kisa said and laughed.

She picked up her script and left the room after saying goodnight to Sesshoumaru.

By the time Kisa entered her room Sakura, Yoshi, and Rin were situated in the twins' room watching Spirited Away with droopy eyes. Kisa was surprised, but at the same time happy that she wouldn't have to fight with them to get them to go to sleep.

Kisa quietly slipped past them and into the room's bathroom for a quick shower.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kouga happily typed up the last paragraph of his story. It had taken him a few hours, but Kouga finally had the story edited and to his liking. He put in a manila envelope and mailed to his editor.

Kouga had everything planed. Myouga's wife volunteered to watch the apartment while he was gone and his flight would be leaving at 10:30.

Kouga ran to his room and packed what he thought he might need. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay for four years unless he planned on writing another story, but he decided to worry about that later.

He put his four bags into Kisa's car and left as soon as Shouga arrived and got all the necessary stuff.

Kouga drove to the closest anime stores, Shooting the Stars, and picked up a new anime for the twins. He read it and it seemed okay to him. He purchased the Figure 17 DVDs and went to the can to drive over to the airport.

By the time Kouga reached gate 27 it was 10:15. Kagome said she would have someone pick him up, but knowing Kagome it could be anyone.

'I can't wait to see the expression on their faces when they see me.'

**A/N- Coming up, Tailand shopping and Kouga's surprise visit. How did you like this?**


	12. Kouga, Kiet, and Xiu

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kouga and crew, or any other anime/manga names used in this story. I don't own any plays and/or musicals in this fan fiction unless I say I do!**

**FYI:**

**' ' Thoughts**

**" "Speech**

**( ) Author's Note**

**Info (Sorted by ages):**

**Check Previous Chapters, only new characters will now grace my board.**

**Recap-**

By the time Kouga reached gate 27 it was 10:15. Kagome said she would have someone pick him up, but knowing Kagome it could be anyone.

'I can't wait to see the expression on their faces when they see me.'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sesshoumaru came to Kisa's door and knocked lightly. When one answered, he sighed and walked into the room.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kisa and the kids watching a movie. He slowly walked in and picked up Rin.

Rin looked at him sadly.

"Bye Miss Kisa."

Kisa looked up at Rin and then stood up.

"Bye, if you ever want to come back, it would be fine with me." Kisa smiled and the twins ran up to Sesshoumaru to say good-bye to Rin.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and whispered in his ear. He nodded and Rin jumped out of his arms.

"May the twins spend the day with us until you're ready to go shopping?"

Kisa nodded her head and yawned. She looked at the clock and gasped, she had five minutes to get ready and start downstairs.

"Bye guys." Kisa sped to her closet, grabbed a pair of black spandex capris, a pink leotard, and her ballet shoes. Clothes Naraku suggested until she had her costume.

Quickly, she jumped in the shower, sped through washing her hair and body, quickly dried herself off and changed, and rushed downstairs while pulling her hair into a ponytail. When she got to the dance room she found InuYasha was there, but no one else was here yet.

InuYasha looked at Kisa and chuckled.

"You look like you were just woken up."

"I feel like I just woke up."

The dance door opened and Naraku stepped in.

"Okay, as you can see, we put some stuff up to act as trees and such until we get to where we will be shooting. Kagome, as always, hated the idea of a set, so all out door scenes will be shot outdoors. Okay, Today, we will be working on 'I Have Dreamed'."

An assistant appeared by Naraku's side and handed him a clipboard.

"This, will we be excellent, thanks again Koume." He flashed a sexy smile her way and began to show InuYasha and Kisa the choreography.

Naraku was correct, as always, but he was only showing them the beginning of the steps.

Naraku and Koume showed them a few of the steps and helped InuYasha and Kisa through them. After they had gone through the whole song and InuYasha and Kisa were comfortable enough to do it by themselves, they danced by themselves in front of Naraku and Koume.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kouga walked into Kagome's mansion and was immediately greeted by his cousin Ginta.

Ginta ran up to Kouga and smiled wide. "Hey Kouga, what 'cha doin' here?"

Kouga smirked and looked around the large room. "I was just in the neighborhood..."

"Whatever!"

"Hey Ginta, where's the cubs?"

"With Sessho and his pup. Come on, I'll bring ya to 'um."

Kouga followed and chuckled lightly, "You still call him Sessho?"

"Yep!"

Ginta knocked on Sesshoumaru's door and waited until he answered it.

"Hey Sessho, can we steal the cubs for a bit?"

"Ginta," Sesshoumaru stated coldly, "That is not this Sesshoumaru's name, so say it correctly. Kouga why don't you come in and get them."

Kouga walked into the room and sat on a chair Sesshoumaru offered him. Soon enough, the twins smelt their dad and pounced!

"Rin, this is our Dad!" Yoshi told his friend.

"Are you gonna go shopping with us today? We're going shopping in town!" Sakura smiled and Rin pleaded as best as she could to back up Sakura's idea.

Kouga nodded his head and told Sesshoumaru he had to leave; the twins remained in Sesshoumaru's care.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kisa and InuYasha were just getting the blocking perfect when Naraku told them that they were finished for the day.

Heading for her room intending on taking a quick shower, Kisa walked up the stairs.

She opened her room door and looked around at the messy place. 'Maybe I should clean up a little…' She thought as she went into the bathroom.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kouga went room to room looking for Kisa when he came up with an ingenious idea. He began searching for Kagome. The search was long since all of the scents were blending together, but he found his way through the mansion and found Kagome in less than thirty minutes.

"Hey Kouga, I haven't seen you in a while! Are you lost?" Kagome asked from behind her desk.

"No, but can ya tell me where ta find Kisa's room?"

"Sure, just follow me!" Kagome led him down the long way to get to Kisa's room; she wanted this to be a huge surprise. "Here's the door, she might not be in there though…"

Kouga opened the door and saw Kisa facing away from him, picking up the room.

Silently, he walked behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Kisa turned around in his arms and when she saw who it was, kissed him as hard as she could.

"Kouga, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come!" Kisa said excitedly when the two parted.

"I made a deal with my editor. Relax, do you have any plans for today?" Kouga asked as he kissed her quickly.

"Actually, I do…" Kouga looked slightly disappointed, " … my friends and I are taking some of the little ones out shopping, want to come with us?"

Kouga sighed, "Why not." He smiled and followed Kisa to Sesshoumaru's room.

"What are we doing here?" Kouga arched his eyebrow.

"Leaving!" Kisa knocked on the door twice.

Ayame opened up the door and call out to everyone in the room that it was time to go. The twins came out talking fifty-miles an hour with Rin in a language Kisa could only guess as Latin.

Myouga walked out of the room and handed everyone, including Kouga, a pouch of money.

"Kagome's friend Vanida exchanged the money last night."

"May we go now?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.

The group walked outside and began to walk to the market. The walk was long and strenuous, but when the group arrived at the market, everyone felt rejuvenated.

Kisa and Ayame left with the three kids and ditched the guys.

"Why did you let her leave?" Myouga asked as the trio walked around the marketplace.

"She's safe, I know she is."

Kisa paid for the lisu outfit and hmong outfit while Ayame bought hers and the kids played with the shopkeeper's son and passed their money to Kisa so she could buy them outfits too.

Kisa walked to the next few shops/stands, while Ayame chatted with the shopkeeper she had just bought her stuff from, and bought a kariang and musser outfits, baju kurung, and some Thai silk.

Kisa headed back to Ayame and the kids.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! This is Kiet! He's an air hanyou!" Sakura said happily in Tai as she dragged her new friend up to her mom.

"Sa-wat-dii khrap." _(Hello)_Kiet said quietly and bowed, Kisa bowed back.

"Kiet wants to know if we can buy a kite and fly it with him and his family this weekend. They're going to…" Sakura said rapidly.

"… Sanam Luang in Bankok. His mom said it was okay!" Kyoshi finished.

"I'll have to talk to his mom first. It's nice to meet you Kiet." Kisa smiled and Kiet ran up to his mom and returned after a while.

"Sa-wat-dii kha. Sabaai-dii rue?" _(Hello. How are you?)_ Kiet's mother said in Thai with a thick Chinese accent after wai (bowing, a form of respect).

"Sabaai-dii. Yin-dii thii dai ruu-jak. Phŏm/dì-chăn cheu Kisa." Kisa bowed. _(Fine. Nice to meet you. My name is Kisa.)_

"Phŏm/dì-chăn cheu Xiu" _(My name is Xiu.)_

Ayame watched the two humans talk and brought the kids to a kite shop and got two star kites and a diamond kite for the kids along with some candy called for all of the kids including Kiet.

Ayame brought the kids back and had them play by Kiet's mother's stand. The humans had just finished talking with a smile on their faces and Xiu left to tend to her shop.

"Come on guys, say good-bye to Kiet, we have to go."

The kids said good-bye and continued to shop.

**A/N- What do you think? Sorry for taking so long to update. My parents are getting ready for a long trip and they wanted me to help get everything ready. I won't be able to write from May 9th to the 19th. That's when we'll be gone.**


End file.
